


Prank Wars

by honeyddukes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben doesn't die, Gen, back when they were little, short and fluffy because my h e a r t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyddukes/pseuds/honeyddukes
Summary: The Hargreeves all know that Reginald hates pranks, or any type of fun really. But when he's not looking, who's to say they can't have a little bit of fun?





	Prank Wars

Ben peered out from his book to glance at Vanya. A cheeky smile spread across his face, and his fingers tapped quickly in excitement. 

_Anytime now_, he thought with glee. He’d done this on Luther before, and his reaction had been pure gold. First, surprise, second was shock, third (his personal favourite) horror, and then finally, a lil smidgen of anger. Ben could feel the buzz of anticipation taking over, threatening to spill over. He lowered his book even more, keeping his eyes glued to Vanya’s face to see her reaction. All pretense of reading his book had vanished.

Vanya peered suspiciously at the oreo cookies on the table beside her. Ben had set them there mere moments ago, gesturing to her to have one. Vanya was around 99.99% sure that they weren’t actual oreos. In front of her were five, seemingly innocent oreos, sitting on one of the standard academy white plates. She could feel Ben’s gaze upon her, almost daring her to take one.

She took one.

He’d done his part well, she had to admit. The filling looked almost the same, and if she hadn’t heard about it from (a fairly red in the face) Luther, she would never have known. 

Vanya knew what Ben wanted, a big reaction, maybe even for her to get slightly angry. Vanya also knew that if she did get angry or upset, no one would care. Not her other siblings, bar Five perhaps, and certainly not Dad. She should get up and leave, maybe even toss an oreo in his general direction. 

But Vanya could remember the way Ben’s body had shook after training while he sobbed, his head bowed, elbow over his mouth, trying to muffle the sound. She remembered the way Dad yelled over a small, cowering, Ben. And how sometimes he was left all alone with only his books, their siblings laughter ringing down the halls into his room. She knew what she had to do.

Vanya swallowed and taking a deep breath, bit into the oreo. It was considerably worse than she’d thought. Hidden from view, Ben had sprinkled chilli flakes. She hated anything spicy, and she knew he knew it. Hoping her expression somewhat resembled horror, Vanya spit out the cookie, staring at it in mock shock. She flung the other oreos in his general direction, making sure to hold on to the plate so it didn’t fall. 

Hoping her performance had worked, Vanya looked up just in time to see Ben, his book on the floor, trying (and failing miserably) to contain his laughter.

he spluttered in between laughs, 

** _"G-gotcha Vanya"_ **


End file.
